


The Little Shop at the Corner

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Haunting, M/M, Midnight, Mystery, POV Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Selling coffee at midnight is something Tweek wished he didn't have to do, it's not like someone is going to come into the shop and order coffee at this hour, everyone should be asleep, right?





	The Little Shop at the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have made a new one shot story. Also, if you're wondering what happened to "Rejects," I decided to restart on that story since I felt the first chapter was a bit too slow. I will bring the story back, but I'm just trying to see how I can make it better or how I can rewrite it. I'm thinking of making it with both Tweek and Craig's POV this time since I felt like I write better if I'm doing both of their POVs.
> 
> So yeah, expect to see "Rejects" coming back soon, but for now, I'll try updating my other main stories and writing a couple of one shots!
> 
> With that, enjoy this little suspense/drama/romance/slight humor story???? (I'm not fully sure anymore)

The clock on the wall says that it's currently midnight. I should be home right now, maybe even sleeping, but instead, I'm stuck here at my family's coffee shop until two in the morning. Sighing, I drank my fifth cup of coffee and turned on the radio. Jazz music started playing and my nerves finally calmed down. I hate working the midnight shifts, it was always creepy at night, especially when it's so dark outside. I always scared that something might come out of the dark outside and try to eat me, or worse.

I shake my head, just do your job Tweek. Be thankful that no one comes in at this hour. I grabbed the wash cloth and started cleaning the counter.

"Excuse me..."

"Gah!" I jumped back and hit my head against one of the machines behind me. "W-what?" I looked up and saw a boy wearing a blue hoodie, a whit t-shirt, black pants, and blue chullo hat with a yellow pom on top.

"Sorry for scaring you..." The boy said. His voice was nasally, yet also pretty quiet. I could barely hear.

"U-um...i-it's alright..." I turned down the music on the radio. "Uh...is there something I an help you with?"

"...Coffee..." the boy said.

"Huh? C-coffee?" Who orders coffee at this hour? I know for a fact that not many people in this town drink coffee past midnight...well...people who aren't my parents at least.

"Yes...I'd like to order some black coffee, please," the boy said.

"...O-okay..." I turned around and turned on the coffee machine. I poured in the coffee beans and started making his coffee.

While the coffee was being made, I took a glance at the boy. Huh...I've never seen him before, not even in school. Is he new in town? Is he visiting? I wanted to ask, but the boy looked...tired...really tired. He almost looks troubled. 

I finished making his drink and handed it to him. "There you go."

"Thanks," the boy said. The boy then hands me a five dollar bill.

I was about to give him his change after putting the money in the register, but he started leaving. "W-wait! Don't you want your change?"

The boy simply ignored me and kept walking away. He left the store soon after. Huh...rude much? I sighed and just put the money back in the register. I grabbed the wash cloth and started cleaning again.

"Huh?" I was surprised to see a five dollar bill in the tip jar. When...did he put that there?

* * *

I was working the midnight shift again. Guess my dad was really proud of me for keeping the store safe and selling coffee to customers...er...customer I guess I should say. That kid was the only who came to the store. Actually...now that I think about it, I haven't seen the kid at my school, and there was no news about someone moving in. Was he just passing by town or something?

Ugh...all these questions are really getting to me. I turned on the radio and listened to some jazz music. I even hummed to it as I clean the counter.

"You have nice taste in music."

"Jesus!" I screamed as I back up. It was that kid again. "I-it's you...Jesus man, do you ever make a sound? I didn't hear you come in."

"...Sorry," the boy said, he looked down at the ground. He had a sad look to his face.

"...Hey...it's alright man, it's not like you did anything wrong..."

"Still...sorry," the boy said.

"..." I feel bad all of a sudden. I suddenly got an idea and quickly turned around. I turned on the coffee machine and grabbed some milk and sugar. I can tell the boy was trying to see what I was doing, but I didn't want him to know yet. "Here you go," I handed him a cup of coffee with a smiley face on it.

"...I didn't even order yet..."

"Yeah well...you looked sad...so I thought I'd make you this..."

"..." The boy takes the coffee and looks at it. "Thank you." The boy then took out a five dollar bill out of his pocket.

"Oh no...it's...it's on the house."

"Are you sure? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry, I'll just use my own money and hope my dad won't notice," I smiled.

"...What's your name?" The boy asked.

"It's...it's Tweek," I said.

"Tweek..." the boy looks up and smiled. I blushed, he has a nice smile.

Suddenly, the boy turns and was about to leave. "W-wait!" I exclaimed. The boy turns around, "um...w-what's your name?"

"...It's Craig. My name is Craig," the boy said. With that, the boy leave.

That was...weird. I don't know what came over me. I shake my head and went back to work. I suddenly see a five dollar bill in the tip jar. "...Craig..." I smiled.

I hope to see him again.

* * *

I was walking home after school ended for the day. I was so tired from my shift earlier. I really need to tell my dad that this midnight shift isn't for me.

"Welcome home, son," my dad greeted me when I stepped inside the house.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Oh Tweek, glad you're home. I was wondering if you seen that nice new family that moved to South Park?"

"There's a new family moving here?" I asked. My immediately thought of Craig.

"That's right, they even have a kid. It would be nice if you made friends with the new kid," my mom smiled.

"...Is the new kid...a boy? Around my age?"

"I'm not sure, but I did meet the mother, she seems very nice and said it would be nice if you and their kid hung out together," mom said.

"...I'll think about it," I said. I headed to my room and got started on my homework. For some reason...I couldn't wait for my midnight shift tonight.

* * *

"Craig! You're here," I smiled when I see the boy again.

"...You seem happy...to see me," Craig said as he stares at me.

"Oh...w-well um...I just...uh..." come on Tweek, come up with an excuse... "It's just...it's nice having someone around at this hour, it can be very scary being here...all by myself, you know?"

"Yeah...I understand. I hate the being on my own in the dark too," Craig said.

I smiled, "oh! H-here." I handed him the cup of coffee.

"...You already made it before I even ordered?"

"Well...I had a feeling you were going to come by today, s-so I thought I make it j-just in case," I said.

"...What if...I didn't come today?"

"Oh...um...I guess I would just drink it. I mean...when you work the midnight shift, you kinda got to keep yourself awake. It's good thing my dad doesn't mind me drinking the inventory," I said.

"Hm..." Craig takes the drink and hands me a five dollar bill. Jesus, does this guy only have fives? "Thanks," Craig turned and was about to leave.

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed.

"...What?" Craig turns around and looks at me.

"...You know....um...i-if you don't have any particular place to go...you could always stay in here...for a bit...and we could um...t-talk," I said nervously.

"...." I stared at me. Oh god...what the fuck did I just say? He probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo! Oh Jesus! This is too much pressure!

"I-I mean if you want to of course! B-but I guess you're busy, which is why you leave immediately after you order coffee! Oh god! I'm sorry to be wasting your time and-"

"I'll stay."

"...Huh?"

"I'll stay," Craig turns back and sits at a table.

"R-really? Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"If I did...then I wouldn't be staying now...would I?"

"...I-I guess so," I smiled.

"...If you want...we could sit together and chat," Craig said.

"Oh..um...alright," I went around the counter and sit with Craig at the table he was sitting. "So...Craig...did you recently move here?"

"...Guess you could say that," Craig said.

I knew it. So that family was his family. No wonder I haven't seen him around. "So...are you going to start school soon?"

"...I'm home-schooled," Craig said.

"Oh...so I guess that means I won't be able to see you at school then...huh?"

"I'm afraid not..." Craig said. Craig looks down, he had a sad look to his face. I started to feel awkward. Did I bring up a touchy subject? Oh god, what am I doing? I'm already failing at this whole making friends thing... "...I wish I could go to school though..."

"...W-well hey...school isn't as great as you think you know...there's way too many dramas happening. There's bullies. Awful teachers. The bathroom always smells like weed and shit. It's not all that great man," I said, "I wouldn't mind being home-schooled myself honestly..."

"...Tweek...do ever wish you could do something? Something that might change you fate?"

"...I guess...but I feel like almost everyone would like that. Maybe see what would happen if they made the other choice instead of the choice they chose already. See what would happen. See if these changes will help them or make things worse. You know?"

"...Yeah..." Craig looks up and smile. "Thanks Tweek..."

"...F-for what?" I blushed.

"Just for listening," Craig said. Craig suddenly gets up and starts leaving. "See you later, Tweek."

"Oh but what about..." I looked down at his cup. It was already empty. Weird...I swore I never once saw him taking a sip from his cup...

* * *

For the next couple of nights, Craig would come by, order his usually cup of coffee, and we would sit together and talk about anything. There are times where he looks sad, but after awhile, he started to brighten up a bit and seems happier. I even remembered his eyes brighten up when we talked about space.

"I...I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid," Craig said.

"Really? I-isn't it scary though? Not knowing what's out there...how big space is...how you could e-easily get lost?"

"Yeah...but...with the right mind set and a brave heart...I think you can overcome any obstacles that pace throws at you..."

"...Huh...maybe you will make a great astronaut then," I smiled.

"You think so?" Craig asked.

"If it's you, I'm sure you can do anything," I smiled.

"...Thanks Tweek," Craig said. I really like it when he smiles. He needs to do it more often.

So far, I've learned a lot about Craig. I learned he likes space, he likes guinea pigs, he likes movies, and he has a DVD collection of Red Racer, all ten seasons. The more I learned about Craig, the more I understand him, and the more I came to like him.

"I feel like...you're secretly a huge dork..."

"What makes you say that?" Craig asked.

"Well...with all the things you like...and how much you seem to enjoy them...I feel like you're a dork on the inside," I said.

"Hm...alright...what about you? What do you like?"

"Um...coffee..."

"Pff...obviously, you drank seven cups already. Tell me something else..."

"...I like birds...I like...building things, such as legos. I um...I like drawing....a-and...I like watching old classics."

"...Can I say something?" Craig asked.

"W-what?"

"I think you're a dork as well," Craig smiled.

"...S-shut up," I laughed. I hit him in the arm. We both smiled and continued talking about random stuff. I really enjoy hanging out with Craig. He's like the best friend I always wanted.

Even though Craig has become more happier looking as time went by, I can still tell that there's still something bugging him. I feel like...as a friend...I should talk to him about it.

"Hey Craig..."

"Yeah?"

"You always look so sad...can...can you tell me why?"

"...."

"I-if it's personal...I'm sorry, but...I really would like to know...I want to...help you feel better. We are friends after all...right?"

"...Tweek...do you believe in ghosts?" Well that was a change of subject.

"...What does that have to-"

"Well do you? Please answer the question..."

"...I do," I said.

"...Are afraid of them?"

"O-of course man...I mean...they're suppose to be dead...but they're not. They still stick around and...and we don't know what they're capable of doing...it's terrifying...don't you think?"

"I guess...but...I think they're just misunderstood."

"How so?"

"Well...I believe ghosts just stick around because...they don't understand why they died. They feel trap because they felt they died too soon. They just want to find something..."

"...What are they looking for?"

"...I don't know...but I do know that...you shouldn't be afraid of them. They don't want to harm the living...they just want to find what they are looking for."

"...You sure know a lot of things about ghosts...have you...encountered one before?"

"...You could say that," Craig said. The clock showed that it was close to two. My shift would be over soon, and it's also the time that Craig leaves. "It's time for me to leave."

I sighed, "I wish you didn't have to...I like talking to you Craig," I said.

"...I like talking to you too Tweek." I smiled. I stood up and walk towards the door with Craig. "...Tweek..."

"Hm?"

"Remember what I said. You don't have to be afraid of ghosts. They won't hurt you..."

"...W-what if they do want to hurt me?"

"...I'll make sure they won't. I'll protect you," Craig smiled. Craig suddenly grabs my right hand and suddenly squeezes it.

That's weird...I feel...funny. My heart is racing, my cheeks are suddenly red, and....and...hey...were Craig's eyes always this blue? When I stare at Craig's face, he looks...handsome. Wow...it's...it's really getting hard to breathe...

Craig suddenly leans forward and I thought he was going to kiss me, I even closed my eyes. "See you at midnight." Craig whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes and realized he only leaned in to whisper into my ear. That still didn't stop my heart from beating so fast. Craig lets go of my hand and leaves. I wish I could hold his hand a bit longer.

"B-bye..." I said.

"Later Twee," Craig smiled. He leaves.

Once he was gone, I headed back towards the counter and almost collapsed. What was that? What the fuck was that? Why did I think he was handsome? Why did I want to hold his hand longer? ...Why....did I hope he was going to kiss me?

...Shit...I think...I'm in love...

"Oh Jesus Christ!" I blushed. I really want to see Craig again.

* * *

I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see him so badly. So after school, I decided to head to Craig's house, hopefully I can see him there. Once I reached the house, I rang the door bell and a blonde woman opens the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi um....Mrs. Tucker right? I'm Tweek Tweak," I said.

"Oh yes, I heard so much about you from your mother. How are you dear?"

"I'm fine ma'am, but um...I came because I would like to see your son," I smiled.

Mrs. Tucker's smile falters and she had a confused expression on her face. "Son? What are you talking about?"

"Your son...I would um...like to talk to him..."

"Dear...you must be mistaken...I only have a daughter..."

"Huh?" Now I was confused. What is she talking about? "What are you talking about? Doesn't...Craig live here?"

The woman froze. "W-what did you say?"

"I said...doesn't Craig live here?"

"...How do you...how do you know his name?" Mrs. Tucker stuttered. She started shaking a bit.

"W-what?" I took a step back. What's going on? "...Ma'am? W-where's...Where's Craig?" I asked. My heart was racing.

"...Sweetheart...Craig is dead...he's been dead for a year..."

* * *

I waited. I waited for the clock to strike twelve. I was sweating nervously as I waited for him to come by again.

It was midnight. He's here.

"Tweek, I'm here," Craig smiled as he enters the shop.

"...." I stayed silent. I didn't move, I didn't bother talking to him.

"...Tweek? Are you okay?" Craig asked.

I was shaking. What are you Craig? What exactly are you? I finally looked up.

"...You know...don't you?" Craig said when he saw my face. He was no longer smiling.

"...What are you?" I asked.

"...I think...I'm ghost? I'm not...sure..."

"...Why...how...are you here?"

"I don't know...I honestly don't know Tweek..."

"...Why didn't you tell me? Why did you continue to come here making me think you were still alive? Why? Why did you tell me you were dead!?" I started shouting. My tears were falling. I was scared. This whole time...the only person I considered my friend was actually dead. The only person I fell in love with isn't even alive anymore. I felt so scared.

"I didn't want to alarm you. I was scared of what you'd think of me..."

"Then why did you come here? Why come to the coffee shop? Why talk to me?"

"...I remember...just before I died...I remember...smelling coffee...specifically the coffee you make..."

"...."

"When I woke up...I knew I was dead...but I was still here. I desperately wanted someone to help me...but no one could see me...except for you..."

"What?"

"I was surprised myself the first time. When I smelled that same coffee smell, I came here, when it was your shift. I expected you to not see me...but then...you surprised me when you did see me..."

"...How is that possible?"

"...I think...midnight is when humans can see ghosts...that's what I theorized," Craig said.

"...Then why did you keep coming here? Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I've been like this for a long time Tweek. I don't know how to move on. I don't even think there's a way for you to help me. So when you talked to me...I felt...happy...I felt like...I'm finally talking to someone after all these years. I felt like I was alive again....like I could forget that I was dead...

"...Is that why...you come and talk to me?"

"When you asked me to stay...I felt so happy..." Craig smiled sadly. For some reason...I no longer feel scared...just sad.

"...How did you die?" I asked.

"...My family came to South Park a year ago to visit some friends. I couldn't sleep the first night I came here, so I decided to go for a walk. Then...then someone came and tried to steal money from me. I remember...telling him that I only had a five dollar bill in my pocket. I even handed the money to him." So that explains the five dollar bill... "The man...didn't believe that was all I had and demanded to see what else I had with me. I told him I had nothing else. He then started yelling and swinging his knife around. Panicked...I tried to grab his knife, but he pulls away and stabbed me in the stomach. I remember bleeding out...I remember seeing the man run in fear...he even dropped the five dollar bill I handed him."

"...Craig..."

"That's when I remember smelling black coffee...before I died. My body wasn't found until morning. I remembered that I died at around two in the morning. So that's why he always leaves before two in the morning. "...I was scared Tweek...I felt like my life was robbed from me...I...I didn't...I didn't want to die..." Craig suddenly started weeping.

"..." I should be afraid. He's a fucking ghost for crying out loud...but....I wasn't. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry Craig...I'm so so sorry," I cried.

"...Tweek...what should I do? What should I do? I'm so scared..."

"....Craig...look at me," I said. Craig looks at me, his eyes filled with tears. "It'll be okay...it'll be okay. No matter what, I'll make sure you move on...I'll make sure you no longer feel sad," I smiled.

"...Why do you care about me so much about me?" Craig sniffled.

"...Because...I love you," I finally said. My chest feels a lot better now.

* * *

I walked into the prison with the security guard next to me. I jumped when a few of the prisoners started shouting and glaring at me. I was scared, but I kept my head up high and I continued looking forward.

"This is the guy," the guard tells me.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'll be near the exit when you're done..."

"Alright," I said. Once the guard left, I looked at the man behind the bars. "Um...e-excuse me..."

"What the hell you want kid?"

"...I just want to talk..." I said.

"You sure want to do that kid? You look like a scared chihuahua right about now," the man laughed.

"...." My blood was boiling. I finally looked up and glared at the man before me.

The man finally stopped laughing, no longer looking confident. "...What do you want kid?"

"...Do you remember stealing money from a kid around my age last year?"

"Pff....I've stolen a bunch of shit from a bunch of brats like you before, you gotta be more specific here..."

"...Do you remember killing a kid who handed you a five dollar bill?"

The man was silent. He stared at me. He was shaking. "I...I didn't...I didn't mean to s-stab him...I just...I just wanted his fucking money...that's all..."

"He did...he gave you that five dollar bill...he even said that that was all he had...but you didn't believe him..."

"How'd you know about that..."

"Never mind that you fucking asshole!" I yelled, I hit the prison bar and glared at the man. "You killed an innocent kid! You killed him when he was defenseless! You left him to die on that street! You didn't even bother calling for help!" I screamed.

"Stop it...I didn't...I didn't fucking mean to-"

"But you did...you left him there...you left him to die..." I felt my eyes watering. No...I'm not going to cry...I got to be strong, not just for me, but for him as well. I took out the five dollar bill that Craig gave me the first night we met. I put my hand through the bars and dropped the crumpled bill on the ground. I watched as the man slowly picks it up. His hands were shaking.

"I didn't...I didn't mean it...I didn't...I didn't..." I watched as the man broke down.

"...There's your money...you got what you wanted...right?" I said. I turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait! Wait..please wait..." I stopped, but I didn't turn around. "How did you know? There was no one around that night...how did you know what he said?"

"...He told me..." I simply said. I then left the prison. I didn't look back, not even when I hear the man sobbing behind me.

"Shit kid...what you do to him? I've never once seen that cry..." the security guard asked.

"...Just reminded him of what he stole..." I said. I then continued walking off.

* * *

It was two in the morning. I closed up shop and instead of heading home, I headed towards the graveyard. After talking to Mrs. Tucker, I found out where Craig was buried. I found his gravestone and smiled sadly at it.

Craig Tucker. May he rest in peace.

"...Hey Craig..." I said softly. I don't get a reply, as expected. "You didn't...come to the shop...so I guess I did my job...and you've finally moved on," I said. I smiled sadly. I wish I could have seen him one last time...but I guess I'll never see him again. "I brought you some coffee...though...I'm sure you won't be able to drink it since you're gone now...but..." I placed the cup on top of his gravestone.

A cold breeze passes through my hair, I smiled. "I'm gonna miss you Craig...I'm going to miss talking to you. You were the first person I ever considered my friend. You're the first person I really cared about. You're the first person I fell in love with." I felt my eyes tearing up. "I'm going to miss hearing you talk...your voice was always so relaxing to me...I'm going to miss the way you hold my hand..." I felt tears falling. "I love you...I truly do love you...and I wish..." I started crying, "I wish I could have met you sooner...then maybe...maybe it wouldn't hurt this much..." dropped my cup of coffee on the ground and fell to my knees. "Goodbye Craig...I love you!" I exclaimed.

The breeze passes through my body once more. I smiled. This really is the end...isn't it? I crawled towards Craig's gravestone and leaned against it. I closed my eyes. Just for a little bit, I want to stay with him a little longer. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Goodbye Craig. I hope you're happy now.

 The wind was loud in my ears. "...Goodbye Tweek...I'll always love you...."

_**The End.** _


End file.
